Dense filament layers are spiraled onto a plastic or rubber carrier by at least one spiraling arrangement especially for reinforcing rubber or plastic hoses or tubes with reinforcement layers. One such manufacturing method is, for example, described in German utility model 1928 736 and in DE 38 24 757 A1. Here, filaments are pulled off from a plurality of filament bobbins and are guided through bores onto an extruded plastic hose. The filament bobbins are arranged on the periphery of a circularly-shaped bobbin carrier and the bores are arranged radially in the bobbin carrier. The bobbin carrier rotates so that a spirally-shaped filament layer is applied to the plastic hose which is advanced along the rotational axis. A further spiraling arrangement is mounted behind the first spiraling arrangement and rotates in the opposite direction so that a further opposing filament layer is formed.
A further plastic layer is applied to these two filament layers with a further extruder.
The limited number of bores, which are present on the periphery of the spiraling arrangement, is disadvantageous. The number of filaments, which can be spiraled-on per spiraling arrangement, is limited and therefore also the density of the filament layer. The number of bores cannot be increased as desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,292.472, an improved spiraling arrangement is disclosed wherein a plurality of bobbins are arranged on several circumscribed circle radii of a plate. The filament bobbins are accommodated by filament bobbin carrier shafts which are configured for each taking up three bobbins one next to the other.
The filaments of the filament bobbins are pulled off radially inwardly and are guided through filament guide struts with through-guiding bores into an extrusion head.
It is disadvantageous that the individual filament bobbins with the corresponding filaments are only accessible with difficulty so that the preparation time and the required preparation complexity are relatively great. In addition, a uniform filament tension of all filaments is not ensured to an adequate extent.